


I Don't Dance

by kiismehardy, punkhalfwerewolf



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Disney Channel, Drabble, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiismehardy/pseuds/kiismehardy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhalfwerewolf/pseuds/punkhalfwerewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing Chad notices about kissing Ryan Evans is that he's wearing cherry chapstick. The second thing is that his hair smells like tangerines. The third is that the kiss feels totally unlike any he’s had with a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! In honor of the 10-year anniversary of High School Musical, and in honor of ten years of frustration that Chad and Ryan never got together, we wrote this. It takes place after that baseball scene in HSM2, y'know, the one where they're practically eye-fucking. We fixed the ending. You're welcome ;)
> 
> Also posted at kiismehardy.tumblr.com.

Ever since Troy and Gabriella starred in the musical, Chad has noticed some changes. For example, Taylor is suddenly listening to a lot more Broadway. He's caught himself humming her favorite Les Mis song on more than one occasion. 

Also, all that dancing actually seemed to help Troy with basketball. Chad resolves to maybe try a Zumba class over the summer. Maybe.

The last thing he's noticed is Ryan. Ryan with his cute goggles in chemistry. Ryan at a basketball game--that never used to happen before. Ryan studying in the library, Ryan buying mint ice cream at the grocery store, Ryan walking Sharpay’s dog while Chad is shooting hoops at the park. 

It’s disconcerting, to say the least.

Now it's summer and everyone is working at the country club. One day Ryan decides to join them in their weekly baseball game. This is unusual at first, seeing as how Ryan is usually glued to Sharpay, but it’s a nice change. 

As they play, Chad finds his eyes drifting to Ryan as he winds up for a pitch, or as he crosses third base, or as he waits for his turn at bat. He tells himself Ryan isn't looking back, but it’s hard to deny the way Ryan’s gaze follows him from across from the field.

Ryan innocently brushes shoulders with Chad twice over the course of the game, and Chad doesn’t think he can stand for much longer after the brief contact. Ryan and Chad had never been particularly close, yet Chad finds it hard to focus on anything other than the blonde dancer, who seemed to represent everything that Chad wasn’t. 

After an agonizing hour of sly glances and soft touches the game is finally done. As the teams leave to get lunch, Chad grabs Ryan’s arm. “Hey,” he says, “could I talk to you for a sec?” 

Ryan raises an eyebrow. “Whatever you want.” He lets Chad lead him to the edge of the diamond near the dugout.

“Listen, I’m sorry about what I said earlier...I guess dancing isn’t so bad after all,” Chad admits, leaning against the fence. He can't quite meet Ryan’s eyes.

“I knew you’d come around, everyone does. And I guess sports aren’t too bad either,” Ryan replies with a smirk.

“Yeah, by the way, where’d you learn to dance like that?”

“Oh, you haven't seen anything yet.” Ryan bites his lip and steps close to Chad, pressing up against him. Chad swallows dryly, trapped against the fence. He can't keep his eyes off Ryan’s mouth. Ryan’s smirk grows as he notices Chad’s dilemma. 

“Problem?” he asks innocently. He reaches up and snatches Chad’s baseball cap, playfully tugging on a curl.

Chad gulps, unable to say anything in response. It’s getting harder and harder to mask his desire. “No problem here.” 

Ryan leans closer, his breath hot on Chad’s jaw. “How about I show you how I really swing?” Ryan whispers, and he closes the gap between them.

The first thing Chad notices about kissing Ryan Evans is that he's wearing cherry chapstick. The second thing is that his hair smells like tangerines. The third is that the kiss feels totally unlike any he’s had with a girl. 

Those were fine, sure. Sweet. Something fun to do at parties, but this is electric. They fit together, and in this moment everything is right. No Sharpay drama. No pining after Troy. Just them, kissing, and the flutter of Chad’s heart.

At first he doesn't know what to do with his hands. Ryan is gripping his hips and pushing him against the chain-link fence. Chad twists his hands in Ryan’s hair, that horrible newsboy cap fallen to the ground. 

Chad pushes away from the fence and pins Ryan against it. Now he’s in control. He moves away from the other boy’s lips and kisses his jawline, enjoying the way Ryan’s breath catches. Slowly he makes his way down his neck and sucks at the base of his throat, just above the collarbone.

Ryan’s hands travel under Chad’s shirt, feeling their way across his chest. Moving up, Ryan lifts up Chad’s shirt and before either of them really registers it, the shirt is on the ground. 

Chad quickly begins to unbutton Ryan’s shirt, fingers fumbling. It's harder than he had imagined to keep kissing while ripping off another boy’s clothes, but somehow they manage.

Ryan tugs at the hair at the nape of Chad’s neck and he moans into Ryan’s mouth. God, this is good. Better than anything he's done fumbling in the backseat of a car or behind the bleachers. Better by far than anything he's imagined.

They sink to the dirt, chests heaving. Chad breaks the kiss with a gasp, eyes wide. “What the hell…” 

“Don’t sound so disappointed,” Ryan says, amused by Chad’s expression. “I thought it was pretty good.”

“No, it’s not that it’s just...wow,” Chad says, unable to fight a grin. “You’re almost as good at kissing as you are at dancing.”

“I do have some experience,” Ryan responds. “So… lunch?” 

Before Chad can reply, Ryan grabs Chad’s shirt, puts it on, and hastily makes his way to the lunch tables before Chad can stop him. 

Chad simply chuckles and pulls on Ryan’s shirt, not caring what anybody else would say; screw the status quo. 

As Chad makes his way to the tables, he sees Ryan conversing with everyone as if he hadn’t just been ravishing Chad moments before. 

“Nice shirt,” Gabriella says to him with a meaningful glance at Ryan. Her dark eyes gleam with suppressed laughter.

Chad mutters a ‘thanks’ and looks away, unwilling to confirm Gabriella’s suspicions with his flushed cheeks. He chooses a seat across from Ryan and smiles softly. The conversation is stilted at first but soon flows easily They crack a joke here and there and laugh at each other, feet entangled underneath the table all the while.

When they get up to leave, Ryan brushes his fingers along Chad’s shoulders and bends down to whisper in his ear. “Meet me back here at eight tonight?” He doesn't wait for an answer. Chad watches the swing of his hips as he walks away, already imagining how they'll feel pressed against him later tonight.


End file.
